Dreams Coming True
by sportchicky12
Summary: One-shot now a story, But just the Flock on a little "vacation" and random dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot. I could could turn it into another story but....I still need ideas for my other one. Anyways....**

Dreams coming true.

Oneshot. (Max POV)

We had just come out of a huge fight. There were a few broken bones and scrapes. Fang is always the one who gets hurt the most but never tells anyone.

He's in his room resting right now, I'm gonna go see him.

"Hey Fang." I said leaning against his door frame.

"Hey."

"Why is it you who gets it bad?"

He shrugged.

"You can at least give me an answer."

"I wouldn't of minded if I died..."

WHAT! Did he just say that?!

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Max."

"You have no idea what that would do to me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! I wouldn't be able to live without you!"

"How come? You'd be fine. Your the great Maximum Ride."

I remember when I was under Valium and he said I'd be fine...

"Fang you know what I said while I was under Valium was true. Not all of it but some of it."

"So...You love me this much?" He smirked.

"No! I mean...yeah. I do. But I had to of been thinking all of that. Why else would I say it?"

"I don't know."

"Fang, you know I wouldn't be fine!"

"Tell me why."

"You my right hand man! My other freaking half! The right side of my body. I would have to rely on Iggy who can't even see! I would feel uneven because you wouldn't be there! I wouldn't be able to live without you!"

I paused and he was standing in front of me staring at me intently.

"I love you."

He smiled and leaned down. "Finally." Then he kissed me.

I woke up in my bed sweating. Yeah. Exactly. I knew I would never have the guts to tell him. I got up to join the rest of the flock.

I got downstairs.

"Morning guys." I said then let out a yawn.

"Morning Max!" Angel said bouncing up to me.

"Hey Max." Iggy said.

"Yeah?"

"You sure have interesting dreams." He said and smirked. Fang looked up confusedly.

Angel laughed at the scene replaying in my head.

"Wow Max!" She burst into giggles.

I looked at Fang and saw him look at Angel then smirk at me.

"Oh Max, you'd be fine._ Totally." _Fang said exactly the way I said it when I was under Valium.

I growled and stomped upstairs and slammed my door.

"Stupid talking in my sleep and stupid Iggy with Stupid great hearing!" I mumbled to myself.

**So.., I was thinking of a few of the flock members having dreams and later in the story they come true somehow. Not like there's a force or something out there controlling it. In the end I'll end it with a battle scene and maybe make a sequel...lets just pretend there kind of on vacation. I was thinking of calling it Dreams coming True. That is if you want me to continue....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...so I've been told people want to me to make this into a story. So...Here.**

Dreams coming true Chapter 2 (Max POV)

God! Could I not have some privacy when I'm dreaming! If Iggy had been asleep he wouldn't have heard me!

There was a knock at my door.

"Go Away." I said.

Of course they just came in anyway.

Since the hairs on my neck didn't stand up it wasn't Fang.

"Nope. It's not Fang!"

Angel.

"Hey sweetie." I turned over and stroked her long curly hair.

"Max are you mad at me for telling Fang about your dream?"

"Of course not. I just know that's what you like to do. Besides Iggy would have told him if you didn't."

"Okay good."

She sighed. I laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Let's go to the mall!" She shouted.

Hearing the word mall....

"Mall!? Did somebody say mall?" Nudge poked her head in the door.

"Yup! Max did!"

"What?" I said.

"Max said mall? Does that mean we can go?" She asked me.

"Uh...sure?"

"YES!! I'm going to go tell the guys." Then she skipped down the hallway.

"Nudge wait!" Angel called after her.

She popped her head back in and starred at Angel.

"Um..I'm going to tell Iggy. Just Iggy. Yeah." Then she ran away.

"IGGY!!!!!!" She screamed down the hall.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I heard Iggy's distant voice.

"Well I'm off to tell Gazzy. Could you tell Fang for me?" She said then gave me a devilish grin.

"Angel..." I growled.

"Bye!"

"Oh Gazzy! Where are you O' brother of mine!!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to Fang's door hearing mumbling on the other side.

He was _sleeping._

Perfect revenge! I settled into a chair in the corner of his room and listened.

I could barely make out the words: "Max." "Don't." "Jealous." "Sam." "Lissa." "Love." "you."

Wow....Maybe I should leave...Wait! Why was he dreaming of  
Sam and Lissa?? I'm not going anywhere!

(Fang POV)

After watching Max leave the kitchen I walked back to my room to take a nap.

I fell asleep easily.

I woke up back in Virginia.

What the hell?

"Niiiiicckkkkk!!!! Over heeerrrreeee!!"

I turned around looking for a familiar face not seeing anyone.

"Nick! HI!" Oh...Lissa.

"Uh..Hi."

"Where have you been?"

"Home?"

"Oh. Heehee! Omgee you totally need to walk me to class!"

"Sorry, but no. Have you seen Max?"

"Your ugly sister?" she said in a disgusting tone.

"She's not ugly." I said getting angry. No one. Calls Max ugly.

"Well, she's not important. She's got a boyfriend to think about. That Sam guy. I heard they really hit it off on there date."

"Date?" Oh right, the day she saw Lissa kiss me that wiener asked her out and she said yes.

"Yeah, a date. Something you should take me on tonight!"

"No."

"why not?" she pouted.

"Yeah. Why not Fnick?" Max asked behind me.

"Because I don't like her."

"Really? You seemed to enjoy the fact she was stuck to you like glue!" She snapped at me.

"You've already used that phrase once."

"Your point?"

"It's just...why are you jealous of her?!"

"Jealous? Why are you jealous of Sam?"

"I'm not."

"Oh yeah? I'm not either."

"really? Well I'm definantly not." I snapped at her.

"Prove it." She crossed her arms and looked up at me.

I grabbed her and kissed her. Lissa gasped but I didn't care.

"I love you." I told her when we broke apart.

"I love you too." she told me. And she didn't run.

I woke up back in my bedroom sitting up with wide eyes sweating like crazy.

I heard a snicker in the corner and turned to see Max starring at me with the widest grin on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

She got up still smiling and grabbed the door handle ready to close it.

She turned back to me and spoke, "You say I have the most interesting dreams." Then she laughed and closed the door.

She heard? Does this mean I talk in my sleep? Well that's just perfect for me. I'm not supposed to talk.

Suddenly I had an idea. A great idea.

**I totally winged that one!! I made that stuff all up as I went a long! Dang!**


End file.
